<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zeca by sbklight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191865">Zeca</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbklight/pseuds/sbklight'>sbklight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brazil, ChanBaek - Freeform, Comedy, Fluffy Ending, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:46:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbklight/pseuds/sbklight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Um baile funk, um Celta de duas portas roubado, um capô pichado, e uma rinha de galo mal sucedida. Foram essas pequenas obras do acaso que criaram uma grande atipicidade para Park Chanyeol, e não era como se ele tivesse achado isso ruim.</p><p>História escrita para o @smtownproject no spirit</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zeca</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— <em>Mais forte, porra</em>! — Chanyeol gritava irritado, segurando o volante com força — Vai com tudo, Yifan!</p><p>— Mas que caralho, Chanyeol! — o chinês devolveu em um tom mais alto ainda — Eu tô tentando!</p><p>— Você é muito fracote, puta merda… — o mais novo resmungou, esperando que o amigo não ouvisse.</p><p>Bom, e quem foi que mandou Chanyeol roubar a porra de um <em>Celta</em> de duas portas do seu tio pastor na <em>maciota</em>? Aquela merda sequer pegava direito na avenida, Yifan teve que empurrar o carro para aquela carroça poder engatar.</p><p>Na verdade, não era bem <em>roubar. </em>Ele só estava pegando emprestado sem pedir. Devolveria no final da noite. Chanyeol era muitas coisas, mas não um criminoso. Aquilo não era algo que ele se orgulhava de estar fazendo.</p><p>— Você não me chama de fracote quando tá de quatro gemendo o meu nome. — Yifan respondeu assim que correu para dentro do carro.</p><p>— Cala a boca, Yifan! — o rosto do rapaz assumiu uma tonalidade próxima de um pimentão; <em>dos mais vermelhos.</em></p><p>— Não precisa sentir vergonha, princesa… — levou a destra ao queixo de Chanyeol, acariciando com cuidado — Colocar o cu no meio da amizade só fortalece ela!</p><p>— Fica quieto se você não quiser que eu te chute pra fora desse carro! — o Park deu um tapa na mão do amigo, afastando-a de si — E eu não vou mais te dar o cu também. — disse em um momento de irritação súbita.</p><p>— Ah é? E quem é que vai empurrar o carro pra você se eu não estiver aqui? — provocou com um sorriso tendencioso.</p><p>— Pode ter certeza que arrumo alguém mais forte. E, quem sabe, ele não quebra um galho e me fode melhor? — a resposta veio maldosa, o moreno estava bem afiado naquela noite — Eu ainda não acredito que deixei você me arrastar pra porra de um baile funk.</p><p>A amizade daqueles dois era algo bem cômico. Pra começar, eles se conheceram pelo <em>Tinder</em>. Pra continuar, a primeira transa deles foi no estacionamento do <em>Burger King </em>– de madrugada, é bom ressaltar. E, pra terminar, Yifan usava camisinha <em>neon</em> só pra bater na cara de Chanyeol com a rola e brincar de sabre de luz.</p><p>
  <em>Bom, era algo peculiar.</em>
</p><p>Eles procuraram uma transa casual e encontraram um melhor amigo. E era uma amizade com muitas vantagens, se me permite dizer.</p><p>De qualquer forma, Chanyeol estava puto por ter deixado que aquele chinês descarado o convencesse a arrumar um carro para que eles fossem a um baile da Rocinha. Mas, agora que estavam chegando lá, o Park decidiu que iria se esforçar, pelo menos um pouquinho, para se divertir.</p><p>Ah, vai… Seria legal rebolar a bunda um pouco, sem ser para o embuste do seu melhor amigo.</p><p>E, bem, ele não estava errado. Foi sim até que legal, Chanyeol beijou umas bocas aqui e ali – três ou quatro garotos, ele chutava –, e quase deixou que um rapaz bonito o levasse para trás da moitinha para que ele fizesse o tal do <em>bola gato</em> no desconhecido – o que, por motivos desconhecidos, não rolou, eles ficaram só nos beijos mesmo.</p><p>Foi tudo agradável. Já dava três horas da manhã, Chanyeol estava contente e achava que já era hora de ir para casa.</p><p>Ele procurou por Yifan no meio daquela muvuca, sabia que provavelmente teria que levar o garoto torto de bêbado pra casa. <em>Deplorável.</em></p><p>Mas ele não encontrou o mais velho bêbado. Muito pelo contrário, encontrou o amigo aparentemente muito sóbrio, aos agarros com o rapaz bonito de mais cedo – aquele para quem Chanyeol quase fez um agradinho com a boca.</p><p>Tocou sutilmente no ombro do maior, chamando a sua atenção.</p><p>— O que foi? — questionou assim que findou o beijo com aquele menino momentaneamente, mas mantendo o desconhecido em seus braços.</p><p>— É… Eu tô indo pra casa, <em>cê</em> quer carona ou vai mais tarde?</p><p>— Não, valeu… Sehun me chamou pra ir à casa dele… — sorriu tendencioso e olhou para o garoto agarrado em seus ombros, que acabou por sorrir tímido.</p><p>— Tudo bem então… — Chanyeol torcia, de verdade, para que Yifan não fizesse aquela coisa estranha do sabre de luz com o tal de Sehun; que, aliás, beijava muito bem. Yifan estava em boas mãos, aparentemente, e uma ótima boca — Eu vou indo.</p><p>Despediu-se do amigo, mas não obteve resposta. O Wu já se atracou novamente com o menino e Chanyeol tratou de dar o fora dali. Ele andou um pouco para chegar ao bendito Celta, havia estacionado o bichinho uma quadra pra baixo do local onde ocorria o baile.</p><p>Só que ele não ficou nada feliz com o que viu ao chegar lá.</p><p>No capô do carro, pichado em letras vermelhas, jazia o nome<em>“Zeca”</em>. E isso foi suficiente para que o Park simplesmente surtasse.</p><p>Ele já havia pego o carro do seu tio escondido, enquanto ele executava o culto das nove. Pretendia devolvê-lo intacto, para que não houvesse problemas maiores.  Tudo bem que ele fez uma puta gambiarra com fios para que o Celta pegasse sem a chave; o importante era devolver aquela lata-velha sã e salva.</p><p>Bem, pelo menos o plano era esse.</p><p>A ira foi tanta que ele adentrou o boteco do outro lado da rua, onde havia um amontoado de gente bêbada dançando funk – quase competia com o baile de onde ele acabara de sair. Parou em frente ao atendente, um baixote com um crachá escrito “Minseok” e que lia tediosamente alguma revista, com uma pose de puto.</p><p>Pose essa que se desmanchou no exato instante que Chanyeol notou a cara do rapaz de quem definitivamente não dava a mínima para nada.</p><p>— Com licença... — chamou com o rabinho entre as pernas, vendo o outro desviar a atenção da revista — Você, por acaso, viu quem pichou o meu carro?</p><p>— O <em>Celta</em> de duas portas? — o homem devolveu com certo desinteresse.</p><p>— Esse mesmo. — a confirmação veio com um pouco de vergonha.</p><p>— Não vi. — soltou e voltou a ler o que tinha em mãos.</p><p>Chanyeol parou para pensar um pouco. Ele foi meio que na impulsividade procurar o culpado, sequer havia pensado em um motivo para isso. Depois de um longo tempo de três segundos de reflexão, ele concluiu que não iria bater no cara, só iria de uma forma extremamente pacífica pedir para que o meliante pagasse por uma pintura em uma dessas oficinas clandestinas da cidade.</p><p>Caso ele se recusasse, o Park buscaria resolver isso na base do Diálogo.</p><p>Bom, Diálogo era o nome do pé-de-cabra que estava embaixo do banco do motora.</p><p>— E você pode me dizer se algum outro funcionário aqui viu?</p><p>— Ah, cara, vai se foder com isso, o pessoal aqui tá trabalhando, ninguém liga pro seu carro fodido. — o menor devolveu impaciente — Se não veio beber cerveja ou <em>corote</em>, dá o fora daqui.</p><p>Mais puto do que entrou, Chanyeol saiu de lá. Xingava mentalmente aquele atendente grosseiro de todos os nomes possíveis. Por Deus, como ele queria morrer.</p><p>Pelo jeito, a melhor solução para o momento era deixar aquele carro na garagem do seu tio na maior sutileza, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e vazar para o seu apê no <em>Méier</em>.</p><p>E assim, dando-se por vencido, foi para dentro daquela carroça, sem prestar muita atenção em nada. Só queria ir logo para casa. Mas o que Chanyeol com certeza não esperava, era ouvir uns resmungos vindos do banco de trás quando ele saiu da Rocinha e passou por um quebra-molas. Depois de quase enfartar, ele procurou um lugar seguro para parar o carro – lê-se o mesmo estacionamento do Burger King onde ele havia trepado com Yifan.</p><p>— Caralho, quem é você?! — gritou ao ver um sujeito baixinho de <em>juliet</em> espelhada, e uma camiseta da <em>Lacoste</em> nitidamente falsificada, deitado no banco traseiro.</p><p>— Porra, irmão, não grita... — o desconhecido resmungou sonolento e, aparentemente, bêbado.</p><p>Pobre homem.</p><p>Certo, aquele cara, nitidamente, não estava em condições de fazer mal a uma mosca.</p><p>— Você é o Zeca? — perguntou, ainda olhando o invasor.</p><p>— Ah não, cara... Não fala do Zeca... — o menino choramingou e logo levou as mãos até o rosto, cobrindo-o.</p><p>Assustado ainda era pouco para definir o loiro ao ver aquele maluco embriagado chorando literalmente do nada.</p><p>— Quem é Zeca e por que ele pichou o meu carro?! — soltou indignado.</p><p>— Não foi o Zeca que pichou o seu carro, merda! — ele se levantou subitamente, fungando e tentando parar de chorar — O Zeca tá morto!</p><p>— O quê?! Mas que caralho tá acontecendo?!</p><p>Puta merda, a última coisa que Chanyeol queria era ser ligado a algum tipo de assassinato depois de ter furtado o carro do tio – aquilo daria uma merda federal, isso é fato!</p><p>Ele não teve resposta, o moleque voltou a chorar copiosamente, e aquilo angustiou o maior, por não ter a menor ideia do que se passava. Depois de respirar fundo e pensar um pouco, sentiu-se mais calmo para agir de forma racional e coerente.</p><p>Com a maior sutileza do mundo, saiu do carro e se sentou no banco de trás, ao lado do desconhecido. Sabia que não teria resposta alguma enquanto o sujeito de óculos espelhados não se acalmasse e parasse de chorar.</p><p>— Quem é você? — perguntou, tentando não se exaltar novamente.</p><p>— Baekhyun.</p><p>— Você sabe quem foi que pichou o meu carro?</p><p>— Fui eu.</p><p>— Por quê?! — franziu as sobrancelhas em confusão, aquele carinha era estranho demais.</p><p>— Eu tava muito triste porque mataram o Zeca, sabe? Aí eu bebi um pouquinho... — falava de forma enrolada, enquanto juntava os dedos para enfatizar a pouca quantia a que se referia.</p><p>O que, pelo estado que o rapaz estava, com certeza era mentira.</p><p>— Você ficou bêbado, pichou o meu carro e ainda resolveu tirar um cochilo aqui dentro, é isso?</p><p>Baekhyun anuiu e logo voltou a chorar, abraçado ao banco da frente. E, Chanyeol não mentiria, aquilo meio que o sensibilizou. Ele não sabia exatamente o que fazer ou o que dizer. Não podia simplesmente largar aquele cara bêbado e fodido psicologicamente no estacionamento do Burger King e ir embora.</p><p>O baixinho não pichou o carro por mal, foi um momento de fraqueza e... Ah, honestamente, o Park tinha um coração de manteiga e queria ajudar aquele cara. Foda-se o carro do seu tio.</p><p>— O Zeca era seu amigo? Por que mataram ele? A polícia já achou quem fez isso?</p><p>— Zeca era o meu galo de combate.</p><p>— Seu o quê?! — Chanyeol arregalou os olhos.</p><p>— Meu galo de combate, parça... Era o melhor do campeonato... Mas hoje ele perdeu a luta.</p><p><em>Rinha de galo? </em>Aquilo era crime! Chanyeol logo se desesperou.</p><p>— Ah... Eu sinto muito, cara... — arriscou colocar a mão sobre o ombro do rapaz, que subitamente se atirou para cima de Chanyeol, chorando mais e mais.</p><p>Claro que aquilo tudo estava muito estranho, mas ele não seria insensível ao ponto de mandar o vândalo se afastar. Ele apenas tentou não fazer movimentos bruscos. O garoto estava com a cabeça deitada no peito do maior e agarrava a camiseta alheia na altura da cintura. O estado de embriaguez potencializava a situação deplorável daquele moleque.</p><p>Tão triste de se ver.</p><p>— É... Baek? Posso te chamar assim? — começou a alisar os fios negros do menor com cuidado.</p><p>O moreno apenas resmungou um “uhum” e Chanyeol respirou fundo.</p><p>— Então, Baek, se você me disser onde mora, eu posso te levar para casa, tudo bem?</p><p>— Tá bom... — ele se afastou do rapaz, tentando manter uma postura ereta no banco.</p><p>— Não quer sentar no banco da frente? Assim você me mostra o caminho.</p><p>— É... Pode ser, cara. — ele abriu a porta e saiu cambaleando para o banco do carona.</p><p>Chanyeol voltou para o banco do motorista, e o plano agora já era outro. Iria deixar Baekhyun em sua casa e depois abandonaria a porcaria do Celta em qualquer rua, assim não corria risco algum de ser relacionado ao furto do veículo e nem à rinha de galo ilegal que matou o pobre do Zeca.</p><p>Baekhyun, mesmo bêbado, conseguiu mostrar o caminho até a sua humilde residência. E tudo teria saído nos conformes, se Chanyeol não tivesse avistado uma viatura parando motoristas na avenida para realizar o teste do bafômetro.</p><p>Ele não se enquadrava para receber qualquer multa por estar acoolizado, mas teria um grande problema para explicar o fato de que os documentos do carro não possuíam o seu nome. E certamente aquele papo de ter pego o carro do seu tio não iria colar, ainda mais com aquele <em>Zeca </em>pichado no capô.</p><p>Ele tinha tudo para se foder, e isso era desesperador. Ele se perguntava em que momento decidiu ser inconsequente para fazer uma <em>cagada </em>daqueas. Se fosse preso, entenderia completamente.</p><p>Foda-se o Celta, daria um jeito de devolvê-lo ao seu tio no outro dia.</p><p>— Seguinte, Baekhyun... — chamou o garoto, enquanto estacionava no primeiro terreno baldio que avistou nas proximidades — Nós vamos descer do carro e vamos andando até a sua casa, tá bom?</p><p>Ele não era louco de abandonar o cara bêbado e sozinho naquela avenida movimentada. </p><p>— Por quê? — resmungou, tirando o cinto e deixando o veículo.</p><p>— Porque esse carro não é meu. Se a polícia me parar, eu tô meio que muito fodido.</p><p>— Mas que caralho... — foi aí que ele notou que não sabia o nome do menino que o ajudava de forma tão gentil — Porra, qual o teu nome, parça?</p><p>— Chanyeol.</p><p>— Mas que caralho, Chanyeol. — concluiu a sua fala.</p><p>— Mas digamos que eu peguei de um ladrão. — não iria especificar que seu tio vendia falsas curas em nome de Deus e enganava as pessoas, Baekhyun não precisava dessa informação naquele momento.</p><p>— Ah, então tá tudo certo. — o rapaz quase caiu após tropeçar.</p><p>Na verdade, <em>não, não estava. </em>Ainda era errado.</p><p>— Vem cá... — Chanyeol se aproximou dele e passou o braço alheio sobre seus ombros — Eu te ajudo.</p><p>— Porra, valeu.</p><p>— A sua mãe sabe que você saiu? Não quer ligar para ela e avisar que você está chegando em casa?</p><p>— Tá tirando, irmão? — a indignação de Baekhyun somada à voz arrastada criava algo cômico — Cê acha que eu ainda moro com a minha mãe?</p><p>— Quantos anos você tem?! — ele olhou brevemente para o menor.</p><p>— Vinte e cinco, porra!</p><p>Certo, o cara que Chanyeol não dava vinte anos era bem mais velho do que ele. Isso o pegou de surpresa.</p><p>— Ah. — soltou sem reação e continuou andando, dando apoio ao outro — Desculpa.</p><p>Bom, não era sua culpa que Baekhyun aparentava ter saído da puberdade há pouquíssimo tempo.</p><p>Em alguns minutos, eles chegaram à casa do moreno. O Park pretendia somente esperar que o cara entrasse e então iria dar o fora dali. Mas não foi o que aconteceu. Porque o mais velho estava bêbado demais para conseguir colocar a chave na porta, então acabou derrubando várias e várias vezes. Pelo menos até que Chanyeol se aproximasse mais uma vez para ajudá-lo.</p><p>— Valeu mesmo, <em>brother</em>... — disse bobo, abrindo a porta destrancada, mas sem adentrar a casa — Onde cê mora, Chanyeol?</p><p>— Eu moro no <em>Méier</em>... Por quê?</p><p>— Cê quer voltar a pé, às quatro da manhã, pro <em>Méier</em>? — questionou surpreso — Tá mais bêbado que eu!</p><p>— Não é como se eu tivesse outra opção...</p><p>— Tem sim! — apoiou o braço no batente da porta, encarando o maior — Meu sofá tá disponível se você quiser passar a noite... Eu ia oferecer a minha cama, mas acho que 'cê iria <em>pistolar</em>.</p><p>— É, eu não vou dormir com você no primeiro encontro. — brincou — Tô aceitando dormir no sofá.</p><p>— Entra aí... — afastou-se da porta um pouco atrapalhado, maldito álcool, e a fechou assim que Chanyeol entrou.</p><p>Baekhyun se esgueirou pela parede, tentando não cair, até que pudesse chegar ao seu quarto para pegar um cobertor para a “visita”. A verdade é que o efeito do álcool já não estava tão agressivo quanto antes, ele podia ficar parado sozinho, só precisava de certo apoio para andar.</p><p>Mas ele ainda estava bêbado o suficiente para rir a cada tropeço que dava. E Chanyeol, achando aquilo tudo muito engraçadinho, permitia-se rir um pouquinho do menino também.</p><p>O mais curioso foi aquela mudança agradável de clima.</p><p>— Tá aqui... — entregou o cobertor ao maior, que esperava encostado ao sofá — Mas, se você quiser, ainda pode dormir na minha cama... — sorriu bobo — Juro que não pego na sua bunda enquanto você dorme.</p><p>O Park sabia bem que ele estava brincando, por isso, apenas sorriu e estendeu o cobertor onde iria dormir.</p><p>— Hoje não, Baekhyun, eu me contento com o sofá. — disse enquanto tirava os tênis, e logo se aconchegou embaixo do cobertor fofinho — Além do mais, você pichou e arrombou o meu carro, tenho medo de dormir ao seu lado.</p><p>— O carro que não é seu? — ele riu — Boa noite, Chanyeol... </p><p>— Boa noite.</p><p>Talvez ele não tivesse percebido isso mais cedo, mas a ideia de ficar conversando com o moreno era agradável. Só sentiu falta disso quando o rapaz foi para o seu quarto e fechou a porta.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(...)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol acordou com uma dor de cabeça bem chatinha, e logo se deu por conta de que não estava em casa. Tinha acordado no sofá do carinha que pichou o carro do seu tio. O que era até engraçado, porque ele geralmente acordava era na cama de estranhos.</p><p>
  <em>O fato era: ele precisava ir embora.</em>
</p><p>Não por medo ou algo do tipo. Ele só sentia que precisava ir para casa, talvez Baekhyun não gostasse de vê-lo por lá... Vai saber, era um desconhecido, de qualquer forma.</p><p>No entanto, ele não foi muito discreto ao colocar os tênis, acabou arrastando a sola no piso, o que causou um barulho estridentemente chato. E não demorou muito para que um Byun Baekhyun sonolento e com uma camiseta de vereador, aparecesse na sala.</p><p>— Bom dia. — o mais velho disse e sorriu fraco.</p><p>— Bom dia... — o Park respondeu e começou a amarrar os cadarços — Como você está?</p><p>— Tirando a ressaca... Me sinto melhor.</p><p>— Que bom. </p><p>— Vai querer comer alguma coisa? — encostou-se à parede, observando o rapaz se aprontar.</p><p>— Não, valeu... Já tô indo pra casa. — levantou-se e tentou andar em direção à porta, mas teve seu braço puxado por Baekhyun antes que o fizesse.</p><p>— É... Obrigado por... — ele tentou, de alguma forma, verbalizar os diversos motivos que tinha para agradecer — Obrigado por tudo. Por não chamar a polícia, por não bater em mim, por me trazer pra casa...</p><p>— Ah, tá tudo bem. — Chanyeol sorriu sincero — Obrigado por ceder o seu sofá, ele é... Confortável.</p><p>Ele não esperava receber um abraço, mas se derreteu todinho com aquilo. Baekhyun envolveu sua cintura com os braços e o apertou. Demorou um pouquinho, mas o loiro reagiu, e passou os braços sobre os ombros alheios.</p><p>Abraços são terapêuticos.</p><p>— Foi bom te conhecer, Chanyeol... — afastou-se do maior e abriu a porta para ele.</p><p>— Digo o mesmo! </p><p>E assim Chanyeol deixou a humilde residência do – nem tão – desconhecido.</p><p>Mas foi ao colocar a destra no bolso do casaco e sentir um papel lá que ele teve mais uma surpresa. E não poupou mais e mais sorrisos ao ler um “Quando te vi rindo e dançando no baile, não sabia como puxar assunto e continuei meu caminho pro boteco pra beber e lamentar pelo Zeca. Mas parece que o acaso faz umas brincadeiras engraçadas com a gente... Destino ou não, pichar aquele Celta de duas portas foi uma das minhas melhores decisões.” seguido por um número de telefone.</p><p>
  <em>Chanyeol certamente ligaria.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>